1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus that photographs a tomographic image of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
An ophthalmic optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus using low coherent light is known as an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus that can obtain a tomographic image of a predetermined portion (e.g., the fundus or anterior segment) of an examinee's eye noninvasively (e.g., JP-A-2008-29467).
In the case that a tomographic image is captured by an apparatus described in JP-A-2008-29467, an examiner is allowed to observe a front moving image of a predetermined portion on a monitor and move a scanning line indicating a tomographic image-capturing on the moving image to set a scan position. Furthermore, the examiner is allowed to set a scan pattern, a scan angle, a scan width, and the like as well as sets the scan position. The examiner detects the movement of the eye based on a front moving image acquired by an observing optical system in order to suppress the displacement of the scan position accompanied by the movement of the examinee's eye. The examiner corrects the scan position of measurement light based on the detection result. The examiner then presses a photographing start switch to capture a tomographic image.